Could I Have This Dance?
by JewDrop91
Summary: I have had upload this story for the second time, so if you left a review, I apologise. My first Sue Thomas fic, so please leave me your opinion. I do have an idea for a second story so if you wish for me to write it, then let me know!


**A/N: Hi there =) My name is Emma and I am nearly 19 years old. I live in England and at the moment we are recieving episodes of Sue Thomas FBEye. Having watched all episodes and clips on YouTube, I was inspired to write my first story for STFBEye. The title of the story is taken from the song 'Could I Have This Dance?' by Anne Murray. Having read a lot of the stories in this archive, I am aware of the brilliant writing skills you all have, therefore I do hope I don't disappoint you.**

**Please leave me a review or send me a message via FanFic. I promise to reply =)**

**I apologise for any spelling errors as well.**

**Disclaimer 1: I Don't Own Jack, Sue, Tara, Bobby, D, Lucy or Myles...Its a shame, I know ;)**

**Story is set 1 year after 'Cold Case'**

Jack and his team were making their way to the table they'd been given when Sue tapped Lucy on the arm. Lucy turned to her and Sue pointed to their table. At the table sat the lone figure of a boy. He looked to be about 12 or 13 and he was dressed in a suit complete with bow tie, with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. On his face was a dazzling smile that made everyone remind him of Jack. Including Jack himself.

Dimitrius seated himself next to the boy and immediately introduced himself and the rest of the team. When everyone had said their hellos, the boy introduced himself.

"My name, is William Murdoch. The reason I am seated with you tonight is because some of the money raised by the FBI at last years Childrens Auction, helped save my life so when I was asked if I would like to attend this years Gala, I didn't hesitate with my answer. However, I said that I would only attend if I could be seated with the most infamous team", William explained, smirking slightly at the end of his explanation.

Sue noticed that William spoke clearly and made sure that she could clearly see her lips. She could no longer contain her curiosity. "William, you were very clear with your explanation and you made sure you were facing me. May I ask, why-"

"I am aware that you can't hear. I understand that Levi is your hearing dog?", he told her with an understanding smile.

Upon hearing his name, Levi popped up from under the table and made himself known to William, who in return chatted quite happily to the canine- much to the amusement of the others.

When Levi took his place under the table, William returned his gaze to the others. "You gotta pass the time somehow." His signature smile taking place on his lips.

"Hey Jack, I wonder if your 'friend' Eleanor is here tonight?", chuckled Bobby, winking across to his best mate.

In unison both William and Jack groaned.

"Do I get the feeling she sinks her claws into you as well, William?" said Myles.

William nodded his head. "Every bloody year. Never gives up."

Jack placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn. "I know how ya feel buddy." At that moment, Sue tapped Jack on the back with a mocking sympathetic look on her face. The feelings between them were immediately obvious and William couldn't help but pull a face at the others.

"So William, tell us about yourself.", asked Lucy

"Yes, you seem to be quite a mystery." Myles added.

"Speak for yourself Myles", said William. Laughter floated round the table.

"Well, I'm 12 years old. Only just- I was 12 last week. Umm, I'm an orphan, I've spent most of my life fighting an illness so I've been in and out of hospital. Oh and I am a choirboy. I am singing tonight at some point."

Jack felt a feeling of sadness. He'd met a few orphans in his time, but there was something about William that touched his heart and soul. Sue however, had picked up on the fact that he could sing.

"You sing?"

"Yes, I do. Have done since I was 6. I get lost when I'm singing. I can forget that I'm not well for a couple of hours."

A few moments silence passed as everyone thought about whether or not to ask the obvious question. They didn't have to worry, as William -sensing what they were thinking- answered for them.

"I have Cystic Fibrosis. In answer to the question at the tip of everyones tounge."

"When are you singing?", asked Lucy.

"When the host has finished his speech. Which looks like it could be soon."

"Thank god.", whispered Tara. "He's begining to send me to sleep."

William giggled.

"Now ladies and gentlemen we have a guest here tonight who is still living today, due to events like these. William, who is seated with the FBI Agents this evening, suffers from Cystic Fybrosis. It is an incurable illness and limits his life to a maximum of 40 years. Some of the money raises at last years event went towards the treatment he needs and we are delighted to say that he is with us this evening and is going to enchant us all with his singing. Ladies and gentlemen, will you please put your hands together, for William Murdoch.

The hall erupted into applause as he made his way to the stage at the front.

"So William, have thought about what to sing?"

"Oh I know exactly what I'm going to sing.", came the reply. "I'm going to sing, Could I Have This Dance?" "Music maestro."

As the introduction started, Bobby nudged Jack in the ribs. "Go on Sparky. Now's your chance."

Jack went to argue, but, deciding he would lose the fight, gave in and asked Sue to dance with him. He lead her to the dancefloor, with his hand in the small of her back.

Dimitrius, Lucy, Myles, Bobby, Tara and Levi all sat up and gave their full attention to the couple on the dancefloor, who were lost in eachothers eyes.

As they danced, Williams' pure treble voice rang out while Jack mouthed the words to Sue

_I'll always remember the song they were playin',  
The first time we danced and I knew,  
As we swayed to the music and held to each other,  
I fell in love with you._

Even though he was finding it hard to admit, Jack knew it was true. He had fallen in love with the women infront of him. He remembered the day she had stormed into his office as though it was only yesterday. From that moment to now, she had captured his heart and soul like no other women had, or could. The first time they danced together - which was at last years charity event - was still fresh in his mind. It was then, that Jack had realised that he was indeed in love with Sue Thomas. No other way to describe it.

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner every night?  
When we're together, it feels so right.  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

As the words came from his mouth, Jack knew he wanted them to be real. He did want to dance with her forever. He did want her to be his partner every night for the rest of his life. As the lyrics said, when they were together, it did just feel so right. He'd never felt like this before in his life, and he was certain that Sue had everything to do with it. Jack knew that deep down, he couldn't ever live without her and he intended to do something about it. Tonight!

_I'll always remember that magic moment,  
When I held you close to me.  
As we moved together, I knew forever  
You're all I'll ever need _

Sue closed her eyes and let her mind flash back to the moment that she first shared a dance with Jack. It truly was a magic moment, one of the best in her life. She hadn't really wanted it to end. They been in such a close proximity and it had been an electric feeling for both. When they'd been dancing across the floor together, Sue had realised that Jack in her life, was all she ever needed and all she ever wanted. She didn't want or need anyone else, but she did want and did need, Jack Hudson.

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner every night?  
When we're together, it feels so right.  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

As they glided across the room together, Sue knew that if she could, she wanted this forever. To be with Jack, to be his partner, the one he wanted forever, maybe even be his wife? She wanted to be his partner tonight and every night, for the rest of their lives. Whether her dream could be a reality, she couldn't be sure but only time would tell. When Sue was with Jack, she felt complete. She felt whole and nothing could destroy that magical feeling.

Jack and Sue met each others gaze and locked eyes. Jack made to speak to Sue, but something made him stop. He could hear a group of voices and there singing. He turned so he could see the hall full of people and discovered that everyone was singing the last verse at them. He also discovered that Sue and himself, were the only couple on the dancefloor. He couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes and the smile that streched across his face.

"We're having the last verse sung to us Sue. Look." He turned her round to face everyone so she could read their lips. He studied her carefully while deciding if he told her how he felt. It took him all of 10 seconds to reach his decision. After a few moments he turned her back to face him and, taking her face in his hands, spoke the words he had longed to say for so long.

"I love you Sue."

She didn't reply, but simply leant forward and pressed their lips together.

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner every night?  
When we're together, it feels so right.  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

Later that evening Sue accepted Jacks marriage proposal.

**Disclaimer 2: I don't own William Murdoch either. He is the property of Maureen Jennings.**

**Please review. It would mean so much. What with it being my first Sue Thomas story =)**


End file.
